1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor holder for object detection, e.g., for a radar sensor in motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radar sensors are used in motor vehicles in order to measure the distance and/or speed of objects. Driver assistance systems are known, for example, in the form of vehicle speed regulators for motor vehicles having a radar system for localizing a preceding vehicle and for measuring the distance to it. A distance control system of this kind is also referred to as an adaptive cruise control (ACC) system.
In order to ensure the correct functioning of radar sensors, they must be aligned, for example after installation in the vehicle, within predefined limits with respect to the road surface and to the desired sensing region. For a radar sensor for an adaptive vehicle speed regulation system, for example, alignment of a principal radiating direction of the radar sensor within an accurately defined angle with respect to the longitudinal vehicle axis is necessary, for example parallel to the longitudinal vehicle axis. An alignment of this kind allows compensation, for example, for manufacturing-related tolerances of the mechanical components of the radar sensor, and for tolerances upon fastening on the motor vehicle.
For a radar sensor for object detection, alignment or adjustment of an inclination angle of a principal radiating direction of the radar sensor is particularly important. This angle is also referred to as the “elevation.”
Published German patent application document DE 101 54 080 A1 discloses a holder for an adjustable housing of a radar sensor, in which holder the position of the housing at an installation location is modifiable in a horizontal and a vertical position using adjustment screws. In particular, the inclination angle of the radar sensor can be modified. The adjustment screws are held at the installation location rotatably and tiltably in respective fastening domes. The respective fastening domes can in turn be latched in nonrotatably and in pullout-proof fashion in a corresponding recess at the installation location.